The ubiquity of access availability to information using the Internet and the worldwide web (WWW) has naturally drawn the focus of advertisers. As a result, the Internet has also become a popular medium for advertising, where commercials are included in web pages, and the advertisers try to understand where to best place their advertisements in order to draw the attention of the users.
Targeting advertisements towards a specific demographic audience is a key in successful advertising. Many solutions have been developed for gleaning demographic information about Internet users in order for advertisers to target an audience or user that would be more interested in their advertised product. With this aim, the demographic characteristics of the users that tend to visit certain websites are determined, in order to place ads targeted to the demographics, such as age, gender, etc. of users visiting the websites.
However, it is common for a group of people with similar demographic characteristics to have different tastes and preferences. For example, when two persons having similar demographics view an advertisement for a sea food restaurant, one may like, while the other may dislike, the advertised product. That is, for a group of people from the same demographic group, each person in the group may have individual preferences not shared with other persons in the group. Furthermore, users' preferences may change over time, thus leaving the content related to the user's previous preferences irrelevant. Therefore, solutions targeting advertisements discussed in the related art cannot provide a current indication as to whether or not the user likes or dislikes an advertised content.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that would enable determination of the attention of a user to content as the user views the content.